


Girl Meets World Episode Tag, GM Ski Lodge, 3x08-09

by Browneyesparker



Series: Episode Tags [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Girl Meets Ski Lodge, Romance, girl meets world - Freeform, joshaya, mother - Freeform, rucas, sister-in-law, ski lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topanga observes Josh and Maya and Riley and Lucas and can't get over how adorable they are. Spoilers for Ski Lodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets World Episode Tag, GM Ski Lodge, 3x08-09

**.**

Topanga found Josh and Maya in front of the television with a 007 movie playing in the background but they were lost in conversation with each other. Oblivious to Bond girls and villains and _her_ presence in the room.

Josh was smiling like he only did when Maya was around.

And Maya looked like she couldn’t believe she was getting something else she always wanted but didn’t think she’d ever have. A look of unspeakable joy was on her face.

This _thing_ between them had been a long time coming. Cory and Topanga had quietly wondered about it when they were alone. Wondering if Josh had found his own person just as early in life as they had.

His Topanga.

They’d waited to be together for so long, Topanga decided she could allow them a little more time alone before pulling them back to reality.

She turned around and went to search out Riley and Lucas instead. She found them in the ski lodge bay window, sitting a little closer than Josh and Maya were and looking as equally as smitten as the pair in the living room.

Topanga didn’t have the heart to separate them either. Riley had endured so much waiting for Lucas to end the triangle. They _had_ to let them make up for lost time just as much as Josh and Maya did.

She was going to spare them all 30 minutes while she rounded up the other students to do their packing. She had no problem separating Darby and Yogi. They had become increasingly problematic over the course of the weekend. She would be glad to give them back to their parents when they got back to the city. Farkle and Smackle went to pack without even being told, abandoning their dated Encyclopedia Brown mystery stories when they saw her approaching them.

When she went back to retrieve Riley and Lucas and Josh and Maya 3o minutes later, she realized rallying them was going to be harder than she thought.

Josh and Maya had cautiously moved a little closer to each other, their knees were almost touching. Riley and Lucas were holding hands and looking increasingly like love-struck teenagers.

Topanga suppressed a giggle that would have been unfit for a mother, a fierce lawyer and a prosperous business woman.

Check out wasn’t until _very_ late the next afternoon. She could always have them pack their belongings in the morning, after breakfast.

It had to be done.

**.**

She found Josh and Maya sprawled out together on the couch when she woke up. They were sleeping. Over the course of the night they had found the courage to get even closer to each other. Maya’s head was resting on Josh’s chest and his arm was wrapped around her tightly. They were even breathing in unison.

Topanga woke them up so Cory wouldn’t find them that way and left them, disoriented and sleepy. She could hear their hurried conversation about falling asleep together and what it meant for them. She smiled to herself a little bit.

She passed the bay window, Riley and Lucas were both wide awake and bright-eyed and _giggling_ of all things. Topanga wondered if they had even gotten any sleep the night before and why her daughter hadn’t crashed yet.

Riley and Lucas caught her looking at them. She smiled and waved without saying anything while she hurried to the dining room to get a cup of coffee. It was first thing in the morning, she’d give them time to have breakfast before she sent them off to get their things together.

Riley and Lucas followed her into the dining room five minutes later, practically skipping along together and holding hands. Josh and Maya weren’t far behind them, grazing fingers every few seconds as they walked side-by-side. They were trying so hard not to be obvious and failing miserably in the process.

Topanga hid her smile with a sip of coffee.

Especially when the two young couples didn’t join each other at the same table.

**.**

They all lingered over Belgian waffles, dragging out their time together for as long as they could. Topanga still watched them, trying to figure out how she was going to tell them they had to leave each other even if it was only for a few minutes.

And then it dawned on her what she _had_ to do. She was just going to have to get their things together for them.

Because they were all way too adorable for tedious things like packing.

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This tag was born from realizing during my second-viewing that Topanga and Cory were not only carrying Lucas and Riley’s bags, they were carrying Josh and Maya’s TOO and Topanga said they were all so adorable. And so this was born. I hope you at least kind of liked it and will tell me what you think in a review or something. I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you.
> 
> More to come soon.


End file.
